Skyrim Adventures
by corgiofdeath
Summary: The tale of three unlikely people who ban together and travel the land of Skyrim together. Humor and adventure written together to create the ultimate survival story.


A/N:I wrote this fanfiction about a year ago and it was my first one I've ever wrote. I decided to gradually upload it depending on how it goes. Most of the characters are based on the ones I've created and play on skyrim.

* * *

"It sure is cold in here!" I should have brought a coat," Mira said somewhat loudly to no one in particular. She walked into Dawnstar, taking in the sights of the snow covered mountains surrounding the town, and the beautiful artic shoreline. Mira headed east through town over toward an ore smelter; Not because she knew it would help keep her warm.

As she approached the hot ceramic oven, she noticed a miner shoveling ores and coal into it. Mira, only just arriving in Skyrim a couple of days prior, still didn't realize that the natives can be assholes for no reason in particular. She figured she should be friendly and strike up a conversation.

"Hello mister miner! How is your morning going?" Mira asked in a loud, yet somehow kind manner.

The man showed no signs of noticing. He did notice, but he didn't have time to pay the strange loud woman any attention. He continued shoveling.

"I like your town! It's a bit cold for my taste, but everything else about it seems so nice."

The minder was staring to get annoyed. He had to get rid of this lady. "You know, if you stand in those rocks over there, there's a nice view of some ice on the ocean," he told Mira, seemingly matter of factly.

Mira thanked the man, said her rather noisy goodbye, and walked over to the rocks that the kind miner had indicated. Mira didn't get the chance to look over to the lice, because she tripped over an invisible box. She didn't find this wholly surprising, since magic was no stranger to her. After a quick glance around, to make sure no one was looking at her, she proceeded to open the treasure chest. There was a slight rustling in the bushes nearby, but detecting nothing, Mira continued looking through the box.

* * *

Serena opened the door to the inn and the familiar sounds and smells caressed her nose and ears. She sighed, starting to relax in the pleasant environment of the tavern. The warmth from the large fire in the middle of the room was a comforting embrace, protecting her from the harsh cold of the winter in The Pale.

She walked over to the bar and purchased a bottle of Black-Briar Mead. Serena smiled as she swallowed a mouthful of the delicious substance.

The door opened, and, along with a noticeable draft, the woman whose pocket Serena just picked pocketed entered the establishment. Most thieves might panic, do something irrational, but Serena was a professional. As the leader of the thieves guild, she certainly knew what she was doing. She simply sat there and sucked at her mead.

The woman walked up to the bar and sat down next to Serena and ordered a glass of Alto wine. Serena watched the woman intently. Not only to make sure she wasn't found out, but also because the wine drinking lady was quite attractive. She knew she couldn't make a mover on her though, because she already had a wife and kids at home.

The lady turned to her and said, rather loudly, "Hi! My name is Grand Arcane Theorist Mira, but people usually call me loud."

"Hello… loud. I am Serena," she replied. Serena couldn't help but smile a bit.

The bard began to play her flute, and the atmosphere in the place seemed to change, if ever so slightly. The inn seemed a bit more lively, and voices began to rise; happy conversations could be heard throughout the room.

"Serena, would you mind helping me? I seem to have lost my ring of magicka fortification."

"I found this on the road earlier," she lied as she produced a ring with a slight blueish shimmer to it," Is this your ring?" Serena knew it was, she just didn't want Mira to know that she had taken it.

"Thank the Nine!" Mira shouted, and the bartender shushed her. "It is my ring! How can I ever repay you?"

"If you would, please don't be so open about your worshipping tales. That is illegal in Skyrim now. I wouldn't mind some travelling company though," Serena explained to Mira. She really liked the mage and figured it would be fun to keep her around.

"I suppose. I would like to see the world. Say, what is it you do?" Mira inquired.

Serena didn't anticipate this question. Obviously 'sneak thief' wouldn't be a good answer. She pondered this before answering, "I am an expert infiltrator."

Satisfied with this answer, Mira explained that she was an aspiring mage. Her family was from Cyridiil, but they were all Bretons. Serena didn't say much besides that she was a wood elf, but she lived in Skyrim her whole life.

Serena finished her mead and stood up ready to get going. Mira, seeing this, downed her glass of wine, and stood up, ready to follow. The two headed for the door, mentally preparing themselves for the temperature drop. Serena pushed the door open and a breeze caused her cape to rise off the floor a couple feet. The woman crossed the threshold into the brisk artic air. Serena turned and headed south, into the mountains, with Mira close behind.


End file.
